New Days, New Heart
by Furansu Yumeko
Summary: "Kenapa kau bisa merubah segalanya dalam hidupku?"


**New Days, New Heart**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 by Atlus**

**Fic by: Furansu Yumeko**

**Chapter 1: My Best New Year**

_Namaku adalah Naoto Shirogane. Bukan, aku bukan seorang lelaki. Jangan mentang-mentang rupaku dan namaku mirip dengan laki-laki, kalian menganggapku demikian. Aku adalah seorang perempuan. Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku telah menerima diriku sebagai seorang perempuan. Semua berubah saat dia muncul di hidupku.._

**. . .**

_Sabtu, 31 Desember 2011_

Gadis berambut biru tua itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Cukup lama ia dalam posisi rebahan, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah bosan dengan posisi itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, menatap tembok kamarnya. Ditatapnya pergelangan tangannya, yang ditemani oleh sebuah jam tangan yang bertuliskan '_19.23, Distance: Out of range'._

"Senpai..", gumamnya. Semburat merah perlahan mewarnai pipinya. Mengingat 'kejadian itu', tentu ekspresi 'langka' Naoto akan muncul. Hei, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. 'Kejadian itu' adalah ia hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Souji saat Christmas Eve.

Perlahan, mata abu-abu milik gadis berambut biru itu perlahan tertutup, hanyut didalam lautan mimpi. Padahal jam tangannya masih menunjukkan '_20.06, Distance: Out of range'. _Mungkin karena kelelahan dengan semua pekerjaannya, atau memang ada alasan lain?

'_23.21, Distance: 5 meter'_

_Tok!_

Mata Naoto mulai terbuka mendengar suara yang cukup mengganggu itu, namun ia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan tidur kembali.

_Tok!_

Sekali lagi, Naoto berusaha tidak menghiraukan suara itu. Matanya masih terlalu malas untuk membuatnya bangun.

_Tok!_

Kesabaran sang Pangeran Detektif (atau mungkin 'Putri Detektif'? Bukankah orang-orang sudah tau rahasia Naoto?) pun akhirnya habis, ia memaksakan untuk bangun dan menghampiri sumber suara tersebut, yaitu jendela. Orang iseng seperti apa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Naoto. Sampai melempar jendelanya memakai batu, bagaimana kalau pecah? Benar-benar orang bodoh.

Naoto mulai membuka jendelanya, dan tentu tenaganya masih lemas karena ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata orang yang Naoto anggap bodoh itu adalah..

"Senpai?"

Naoto terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan seorang pria berambut abu-abu itu, dan mulai melihat jamnya. _'23:38, Distance: 4.5 meter'. _Tentu itu membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar Souji Seta, seniornya sekaligus kekasihnya.

Souji melambaikan tangannya, "Kau sudah bangun, Putri Tidur? Padahal aku belum menciummu" sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Muka Naoto langsung memerah mendengarnya, lalu menjawab, "Sayang sekali, hei Pangeran. Batu kecil yang kau lempar itu justru yang telah membangunkanku. Week. Oh, iya, ada apa datang kemari, Senpai?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Masa jam segini sudah tidur"

Naoto memasang wajah bingung, dan itu membuat Souji menepuk mukanya, seperti sedang berpikir 'Sejak kapan seorang Naoto Shirogane menjadi pikun begini?'.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"New Year Eve, Nao-chan"

Akhirnya Naoto menepuk jidatnya dan seolah berkata 'Oh, iya, aku baru ingat!'

"Oke, aku akan turun, tunggu sebentar, Senpai", ujar Naoto, lalu berlari menjauhi jendela. Namun belum lama setelah itu, Naoto sudah menghampiri jendela kembali dengan mengenakan jaket, lalu dia mengangkat kakinya dan..

"Ho-hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sayang nyawamu, dong!"

Souji panik melihat Naoto yang sudah siap keluar dari rumahnya dengan melompat dari jendela, terlebih lagi itu dari lantai 2. Untungnya, Naoto dapat mendarat dengan selamat, meski Souji telat untuk menangkapnya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Souji malah gemetar melihat Naoto, walau Naoto sudah terlihat bahwa ia akan mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

"Jadi, kemana kita?", tanya Naoto tiba-tiba, yang terlihat (mungkin) bersemangat.

"Padahal kau tadi LUPA hari ini hari apa, tapi sekarang malah bersemangat seperti itu", Souji menghela nafas dan tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti", ujar Souji sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naoto, yang tentu saja membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

**. . .**

'_23.51, Distance: 1 meter'_

"S-senpai.. Terlalu dekat.."

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Padahal waktu Christmas Eve jam kita pun mengatakan hal yang sama"

Naoto menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu, dan tentu ia juga malu dilihat oleh orang lain. Jarak mereka memang sangat dekat sekarang, lebih tepatnya, karena Souji berjalan di samping Naoto sambil merangkulnya.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya mereka akan tau bahwa sang Tantei Ouji* sudah memiliki seorang pacar"

Souji terlihat tenang dan malah makin merangkul erat Naoto, tentunya membuat gadis itu semakin malu. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai ke tujuan Souji, yaitu Junes Departement Store.

"Junes?"

Naoto kebingungan melihat tempat yang merupakan tujuan Souji itu.

'_23.57, Distance: 1 meter'_

Jarak mereka mulai menjauh, tentu karena Souji sudah tidak merangkul Naoto lagi. Souji tersenyum melihat Naoto, sedangkan Naoto melihat senyuman Souji dengan muka merah, seolah menikmati setiap detik dengan ukiran indah di wajahnya itu.

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

DUAR!

Suara ledakan itu memecah keheningan mereka berdua, dan tentu kalian pasti tau suara apa itu. Ya, suara kembang api.

"Kembang api? Ternyata di tempat ini juga ada, ya. Kukira hanya ada di stasiun dan Shopping District saja", ujar Naoto yang dengan wajah takjub. Mungkin, ia belum pernah melihat kembang api sebesar ini.

Souji hanya tersenyum melihat Naoto, sedangkan Naoto berubah menjadi kebingungan,

'Kenapa dari tadi Senpai hanya diam saja?'

Rasa takjub Naoto berubah menjadi rasa penasaran, namun tiba-tiba saja..

"Happy New Year, Naoto-kuuun!"

Naoto sesak nafas karena kaget tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, namun dari suara teriakannya saja, Naoto tau bahwa orang itu adalah Rise Kujikawa, sahabat Naoto selama ini.

"R-Rise.. Lepaskan.. Sesak.."

"Ah, maaf", ujar Rise sambil melepaskan pelukannya, meski tampangnya masih menunjukkan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Dasar Souji itu, memberitahukan sesuatu selalu saja dadakan, untung saja stok kembang apinya masih ada. Dan lagi, kau harus membayar semua yang sudah kau siapkan!"

Suara itu datang dari belakang mereka, dan tentu itu adalah suara yang familiar, yaitu suara Yosuke Hanamura.

"Tenang saja, akan kubayar semuanya. Soal dana, aku sudah menyiapkannya dari awal", jawab Souji dengan tenang.

Naoto tersentak melihat jawaban Souji, "Jadi.. Senpai yang menyiapkan semuanya?"

Souji hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Aku tidak menyiapkan sepenuhnya, hanya saja aku yang merencanakannya. Sisanya kuserahkan pada Yosuke"

"Jangan lupa, soal BAYARAN juga kau yang mengurusnya", cetus Yosuke.

"Iya, aku tau, partner. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau menjadi mata duitan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, asal kau tau saja, berapa banyak dana yang kukeluarkan untuk beruang ini, bahkan aku rela menunda sepeda motorku demi dia!"

"Teddie tidak menyusahkan! Teddie sudah membantu Yosuke, tau! Lihat saja, Teddie akan bekerja lebih keras!", kata Teddie yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, dan dia pun ada bersama Chie, Kanji, serta Yukiko.

"Ya, terserah kau saja lah. Yang penting, jaga baju yang sudah kuberikan itu BAIK-BAIK, atau riwayatmu akan berakhir"

"Sudahlah kalian ini, seperti anak kecil saja. Lebih baik kita merayakan tahun baru ini dengan memakan steak, ya, kan?". Dari apa yang dibicarakannya, tentu kalian tau siapa ini.

"Bisakah kau diam soal steak ketika kau berbicara soal makanan 1 detik saja?", ujar Yosuke dengan tampang yang semakin kesal itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua.. Jadi, Souji-kun, apalagi yang ingin kita lakukan?", Yukiko mulai menyela pembicaraan.

"Apakah kita akan ke rumah Senpai untuk berpesta seperti biasanya?", kata Kanji yang akhirnya sudah berbicara.

"Hei, Kanji, Soiji sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk ini, jangan merepotkannya lagi!", potong Rise, sebelum Souji menjawab 'tidak'.

Naoto terdiam melihat semua itu. Semenjak bersama mereka, baru pertama kali Naoto merasa sesenang itu di dalam hidupnya. Teman yang berharga, ingin ia lindungi, baru pertama kali ia memilikinya.

"Kalau berpesta.. kurasa kalian bisa melakukannya di rumahku"

Semua anggota Investigation Team (minus Naoto) langsung diam mendengar itu. Seorang Shirogane Naoto melakukan pesta di rumahnya? Sepertinya mereka berpikir, 'ada setan apa yang masuk ke Pangeran Detektif itu?'

"K-kenapa kalian semua diam? Kalian mau? Kurasa kakekku akan mengizinkannya"

"Ah.. Baiklah, seperti apa yang kau mau saja", jawab Souji yang masih setengah sadar.

"Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa? Apa seisi rumahmu tidak sibuk?", kata Rise yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan isi rumah Naoto.

"Tidak, dirumahku hanya ada kakek dan Yakushiji-san, jadi kalian santai saja. Banyak juga kamar yang tidak dipakai, jadi tidak masalah jika kalian ingin menginap"

"Umm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana. Aku dan Naoto akan menunjukkan jalannya", kata sang leader, yang tentu saja sudah hafal dengan rumah Naoto.

**. . .**

"Haaah.."

Si Pangeran Detektif itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Betapa bodohnya aku yang sudah mengajak mereka berpesta di rumahku, padahal aku tidak menyiapkan apapun", gumam gadis itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.48, benar-benar waktu yang sudah larut, bahkan tak lama lagi pagi akan datang. Namun sebelum menyadari hal itu, Naoto sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**To Be Continued**

*_Tantei Ouji_: Detective Prince

Maaf yaa kalau terlalu kaku, baru pertama kali buat genre romance yg straight, yaitu SouNao..

Maaf juga kalau gaje T_T

Review, please!


End file.
